Siren
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: Bree was never in the war in Eclipse but instead was changed by Amun in Egypt. Being entertained by her new found powers she starts to attract attention to herself. The Volturi steps in but Alec is compelled by her power and beauty and takes interest in her. Will she return his feelings or use him to her advantage? -Sorry for the suckish summary-
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**_I had this idea some weeks ago about Bree being able to compel people with her voice and I wanted it to be a Volturi story. She was never in the war in Eclipse but instead was changed by Amun. _  
**

**_I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it cause I think this would be a good story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Mission**

Another long, boring day in the castle went by and I was beginning to get bored. Ever since the incident with the Cullens a few years back, nothing happened. As much as I didn't have a liking to them, they made my work here interesting since they were always up to something, but unfortunately, they kept under the radar. Now the only thing here to do was stare at each other's faces. Aro did suggest we do mingle with the humans but nothing they did ever seem interesting.

Jane grew bored too, since her joy for torturing others didn't seem all joyous as it once did. It bored her from time to time surprisingly so she tried to not use it for a period of time so when she starts to use it again, she enjoys every moment of it.

"Brother," she groaned, lying on her bed.

"Yes, sister dear?" I answered, not looking away from the window.

"I'm ever so bored,"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to her. Sometimes I wonder what she took me for when she told me these things. If she was bored why doesn't she go get a life and stop bothering me?

I wouldn't dare tell her these things.

"And I'm suppose to do what about that?"

She glared at me but never used her power like she would with other people. It wasn't that she only went all soft on me; it was just that I would use my power on her and get my revenge. It would be an endless game of revenge on our part which we were strictly ordered to not do so.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" she growled and threw a pillow at me. I dodged it and smiled.

"And I take pride in it sister,"

"Jane, Alec. Aro wishes to see you." Santiago said from behind the closed door. I sighed while Jane got giddy. He never called us unless someone did a crime that may affect our world, which was hardly. I guess any form of task we were about to do would interest her.

We walked down to the throne room together, the doors being opened for us and we greeted our masters respectively. Aro smiled and greeted us back happily, and stepped towards us.

"Young Jane and Alec, I have a _special_ mission for you two."

I looked at Jane who smiled that something was finally happening but I knew it wouldn't last long. It never did. But knowing her, I guess she would want to draw it out just to make it last her.

"You will be accompanied by Demetri, since his former coven has something that has valuable interest. It seems Amun has a newborn that has brought some attention to them. I want you to bring her here so we can assess her."

I could feel the disappointment radiating from Jane. She thought it was beneath her to go search for someone. Hell, if it didn't involve her torturing someone for punishment it was beneath her. She could be a spoilt brat at times but I loved her still. We understand each other and it's always been like that, though we took pride when annoying each other.

"You will depart this evening."

* * *

_**Sorry that it was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add on to it. I hope you all liked it, and please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scream

**_Ok, first I want to say thank you to my first three reviewers: booklover1498, RoseandBrooke, and EGilly. Also thanks to all who favourite and followed this story too._**

**_About the title for this chapter... Ok, I'm not that good at naming stuff so I just put it there. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter, so I can make it longer._**

**_Hope you all like it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Scream**

We watched as Jane tortured Amun while Demetri held back his mate. It was the usual sight for us. Jane kept asking question after question even though she knew herself that he was not going to answer her due the amount of pain he was receiving. She may be a bother but I allowed her to have the little fun she receives from this.

Suddenly another scent came in the room, followed by a gasp. Jane broke her gaze from the Egyptian man and all heads turned to the door. There stood the most rectifying, gorgeous maiden I've ever seen. Her long dark brown hair went in waves as it reached her waist, framing her face and her petite body. She stood almost as the same height as Jane, just a few inches taller. Her face held that of a child, also having the innocence that came with it. Her bright red eyes stood out the most and most definitely a newborn that has yet to reach a year.

"Who're you?" Jane started her interrogation. The newborn looked from Jane to Amun -who was still on the ground but now being aided by his mate- then back at Jane again.

"Bree..." she said, fear evident in her voice.

"Interesting," Jane pondered, "How old are you?"

"S-S-Sixteen."

"How long have you been changed?"

"Going onto my third month now..."

Jane didn't ask any more questions, but instead turned to Demetri. He nodded and proceeded towards Bree. I had the urge to jump between them, disclosing the distance between them but I fought it. I had no need to defend this newborn who I've just met.

As he advanced to her, she took a step back and stared at him.

"But I've done nothing wrong. I swear." she pleaded and turned to me. My cold unbeating heart melted and I wanted to stop Demetri.

"We know," she said in boredom, "You're coming back with us to Volterra."

"No, I can't-" she got off from the sudden pain she was receiving from Jane. Her screams pierced through the Egyptian's home and also through me. It brought me to my knees somehow, and it did so to Demetri and Amun. I clutched my hands against my ear as her shrill was still ringing in it.

It stopped but the effect it had still went on. I hadn't noticed Jane was by my side with a devastated expression on her face, almost as if she could feel what I was going through, but I knew she couldn't.

The effect was beginning to wear off and I found myself back on my feet, my body slightly wobbly, and so did the other men. The newborn stayed on the ground, looking up at us with the same fear.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Jane yelled, stepping out of line towards her. Bree crawled away from her, and feeling sorry for her, I held Jane back.

"Sister, Aro wants her back with all her body parts attached." I said, a little teasing in my tone. My sister scoffed and glared, making her hatred known. There were two things that could make her hate you, either that was hurting me or Aro, or getting more attention from Aro. Yes, she was the jealous type.

"No! I won't allow you to take her." The foolish Egyptian said, but one glance from Jane and he was already on his back again.

"That is not for you to decide. Demetri, get the girl. Alec."

Her silent order did not need to be heard as I knew what to do. I looked back at Bree and allowed my mist to creep on her. She didn't move; she only stared in my eyes as if they were begging for mercy.

* * *

**_Well, that's it. Hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

**Greetings**

The journey back to the castle was as usual, except for the fact that I was anxious of our captive who was no longer under the influence of my powers. However, she was blindfolded, gagged and guarded by Demetri. She was a compliant captive I must give her that, but she possess a power that might be stronger than my dear sister. I need not to be that Jasper Cullen to know that my sister was jealous and would be furious if Aro liked our newcomer more than her. I reassured her that Aro would be more pleased we completed our task in such a short time.

I watched -Bree was it? - From my seat. She was calm, not showing any kind of fear towards the fact that she might die by the hands of Aro himself. She must think she can escape by doing over her little trick. I mentally snorted, as if Jane and the other female guards would let that happen.

The sun was starting to rise and I immediately shut the blind. There was no need for the whole room to start glittering like a crazed teenage girl's room. Demetri and Jane followed suit, but the window by Bree remained exposed, and the slightest light coming through made her throw her head back, exposing her neck and revealing a mark that seemed to extend to her back. Drawn by it, I stared intently at her, watching her every movement as she leaned closer to the light. I have never seen a vampire who liked the sun so much. She was definitely intriguing.

Feeling Jane's gaze on me, I managed to pull away from Bree and focused on my sister. She gave me a worried look, most likely worried that Bree has done something to me. I gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close to me, her resting her head against my shoulder, but I still felt her looking at me.

_**No One's P.O.V**_

Bree felt the sun light hit her skin, making her lean her head back at the feeling. She liked the sun, it made her feel normal… as normal as a vampire can get. She liked it even more because of the effect it had on her skin. She liked the glistening reaction it gave off.

Sparkly.

She wasn't one of those dense girls, but she enjoyed the idea of riches. Her human life she dreamt of nothing but living in the most luxurious house, with the nicest clothes and not to mention the jewelry. However, she didn't let her fantasies be known, living in a strict home, she would be scowled for a day or two. She was taught to not be materialist, but how could she not?

She suddenly felt a jerk and she knew they were landing. Mentally preparing herself for her fate to be determined by a group of snobby vampires who felt they owned everything and also judging her for some false accusation.

Her senses started to fade away again, and she swore to herself that she will bring the one responsible for it to his knees. Was his name Alex? Was it important to her to be thinking of it?

She thought… No.

Alec walked in front of Demetri, behind Jane, as they walked through the numerous halls of the castle, others staring after them as they passed while they eyed the new born slung over Demetri's shoulder.

Bree once again, showed no sign of residence, and that now put Alec on edge.

What was she planning? Alec pondered. All thoughts were put aside once they entered the throne room, immediately being greeted by Aro who held a wide, proud grin on his face. He felt proud himself, being able to please his master in whatever way he could.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise to see you all back, earlier than expected too." Aro approached his guards smiling at them with that mad grin but stopped in front of Demetri.

"And without much trouble I see."

Demetri gave his master a smirk then proceeded to place the new born on her feet, giving Aro a full view of her gagged form. Aro turned to Jane, a questioning look being thrown her way but her response was to glare at the new born. That was all Aro needed.

**Bree**

When can they take this disgusting cloth out of my mouth and remove the blindfold? This is ridiculous. I wish I could just scream their existence to the ground.

I sensed their leader in front of me, he smelled old. He probably was.

"Hello young one." he sounded… Cheerful… Strange.

"Demetri, if you would please."

My blindfold was removed and I saw the grin of a maniac. How can anyone be comfortable around that?! I am not prepared for this, Amun choosing to keep any details of the Volturi away from me.

"If I may," he held his hand out. I stated at it for a while. What if he's going to hurt me like that blonde? Or suck the nonexistent life out of me?

I felt the guard behind me grab my hand but was stopped by his master.

"No no young one, let her do it on her own."

Was that supposed to make me trust him? The look in his eyes seemed genuine, but that smile said otherwise.

Mentally sighing and with so much hesitation I placed my hand gently in his but he grabbed it, squeezing it with both hands and closing his eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but I really couldn't think of anything and I was long overdue for an update. Hopefully I can make the next chapter better. _

_Thank you for being patient with me. Please review, I would love to know what you think of it._


End file.
